<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ballads of the Bad Girls by Hasty85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020337">Ballads of the Bad Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasty85/pseuds/Hasty85'>Hasty85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV), Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ideas, Bisexual Zoey Clarke, F/F, F/M, Not the actual fic, Please talk me out of this, trailer fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasty85/pseuds/Hasty85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trailer for my upcoming crossover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ballads of the Bad Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys. So, this isn't the actual story. I've got the first chapter halfwritten. This is a trailer fic and a chance to gather feedback. Since Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist relies on musical numbers, I need suggestions for songs. Also, please let me know how to post songs and videos or if they're showing up. Please don't leave kudos, just comments. I have the themes and ideas I'm playing with below. Please note lyrics will be changed occasionally. This kind of takes place either in season 2 or after my stories 'The Getaway' and 'Beth, Destroyer of Worlds.</p><p> </p><p>Trish's song: Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend (genderswapped), Sham Pain by Five Finger Death Punch.<br/>
General theme: caught in a love triangle, hiding pain, not being able to get over Beth, and loving Sofia but still wanting to hurt her. </p><p>Beth's song: Insensitive by Jann Arden and or Miracle by Chvrches.</p><p> </p><p>General theme: unrequited love, feeling trapped between family and Rio. Knowing he doesn't care for her and wishing he did, also wishing Dean would disappear. </p><p>Annie: Monsters and Angels by Voices of the Beehive, undecided.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>General theme: Loneliness, loving her trans kid but worrying that she's losing him, concerns over Beth.</p><p>Ruby: Something about family, worrying that all she's built will come crumbling down.</p><p>Rio: Ride with U by Smash Into Pieces, possibly 'Feels Like I'm Drowning by Two Feet) </p><p> </p><p>General theme: He's nuts about Beth and doesn't know how to deal with it. Also, business worries.</p><p>Sofia (OC): Either Ride With U (reprise) or something else.</p><p>Theme: Head over heels in love with Trish, but terrified to admit it. Worried about family disapproval and deeply confused. (No, I Kissed A Girl will not even be considered. Stop it.)</p><p>Evie (OC): 16 shots by Stefflon Don, or Monsters and Angels, or something else.</p><p> </p><p>General theme: Likes Trish, her new foster mother, more than she wants to admit, worries about being disloyal to her bio family, scared about Trish's recklessness. She's 16 years old and in foster care, go nuts with suggestions.</p><p>Ben: 16 shots (reprise) or something else.<br/>
Scared for his mom, and dealing with everything that comes with being a trans teen.Haven't actually made a decision about him.</p><p>The Boland kids: Anything goes.</p><p>Stan: Songs about being scared for the family, wanting to hold on to Ruby.</p><p>Dean: Anything goes.</p><p>Turner: I'm thinking Stars by Les Miserables, but open to suggestion. He may not appear at all.<br/>
Something about justice, and how he's risking it all.</p><p>Tyler: May or may not appear. Something about how he wants to be the hero and protect Trish and Annie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>